Reflexiones
by Sensmoi
Summary: Qué sientes cuando alguien a quien admiras ha muerto¿? Homenaje a los 21 de Juan Fernández


**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia fue creada a partir de un accidente ocurrido en mi país, y bueno básicamente es lo que yo sentí cuando me entero de todo esto, espero que les guste, es algo distinto a las otras historias, pero como he dicho en uno de mis otros fics, escribir para mí es como una terapia, por eso decidí hacer esto…**

Viernes 2 de septiembre

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, me levante temprano para ir a la Universidad, supuestamente los viernes entro a las dos de la tarde a clases pero hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer por lo que decidí adelantar la clase que tenía en la tarde.

**Cuentan que cuando un silencio**

**aparecía entre dos**

A las once salí de clases, ya estaba desocupada, fue muy chistosa la clase de hoy, amo a esta profesora, estaba hablando cómo los linfocitos se activan para producir anticuerpos y realizar la reacción con su antígeno especifico, eso no era chistoso, la verdad es que ni siquiera entendí la primera vez que lo explico, pero cuando dio el ejemplo entendí todo.

**Era que pasaba un ángel **

**que les robaba la voz**

Esta activación básicamente es como el amor, una mujer se encuentra soltera y anda en busca de su amor, cuando encuentra al hombre perfecto, su antígeno específico, se une a él y tienen hijos para que más tarde, tengan hijos, y ellos en algún tiempo lejano, encuentren a su antígeno. Con ejemplos como ese cualquiera entiende… Lo mejor de todo fue darme cuenta que yo ya había encontrado a mi antígeno específico.

**Y hubo tal silencio, **

**el día que nos tocaba olvidar**

A las doce tenía reunión con el comité ecológico de la universidad, tenemos grandes proyectos en mente y queremos realizarlos lo antes posible, hablamos durante un par de horas, cerca de las dos la reunión finalizo ya que estaba a punto de comenzar la fiesta de la primavera de la universidad, también organizada por nosotros, bueno una parte.

**Que desde entonces yo todavía**

**no termine de callar.**

Empezamos la fiesta con un pequeño discurso, trataba principalmente sobre todo lo que ocurre con los estudiantes, aún no tenemos soluciones y ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que comenzaron las movilizaciones, luego del discurso toco una banda "Beatlejuice" tributaban a "The Beatles", la mejor banda del mundo, yo me encontraba en primera fila y me enamore del bajista, bueno no me enamore sólo es una forma de decir que era extraordinariamente guapo y con una personalidad maravillosa, pero como dije antes yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida.

**Todo empezó en la sorpresa, **

**en un encuentro casual**

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, con mis amigas disfrutábamos de la fiesta, la banda había dejado de tocar hace un rato y ahora se encontraba un DJ, amo la música electrónica.

**Pero la noche es traviesa **

**cuando se teje el azar**

A las seis mis amigas tuvieron que irse a clases, como yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer decidí irme a casa para estudiar un poco antes de la clase de mañana, si, tengo clases los sábado una lata, pero afortunadamente se trata de un laboratorio y la paso increíble, es con la misma profesora que me hizo la clase esta mañana.

**sin querer se hace una ofrenda,**

**que pacta con el dolor**

A las siete iba llegando a mi casa pero cerca de ella me encontré con una de mis mejores amigas, Amy, ella estudia lo mismo que yo, medicina, pero ya está en su último año yo recién voy en el segundo, casi no nos vemos ya que la mayoría del tiempo estamos estudiando, lo divertido es que vive a tres casas de la mía y nunca nos vemos, hablamos durante más de una hora y quedamos en juntarnos el día sábado para ver anime.

**o pasa un ángel, se hace leyenda **

**y se convierte en amor**

Llegue a mi casa e hice lo mismo que hago todos los días, primero fui a prender mi computadora, luego a cambiarme de ropa y por último ver televisión mientras reviso mis correos y twitter, encontré que todo estaba muy raro, en todos los canales estaban pasando las noticias, no entendía por qué y la verdad es que tampoco le di mucha importancia así que continúe en twitter, pero también había algo raro en él, todo el mundo comentaba sobre un accidente en el Archipiélago de Juan Fernández, me concentre en la noticias y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo.

**Ahora comprendo**

**cual era el ángel**

Un avión que iba a la isla a ver como avanzaban las obras de reconstrucción se había estrellado con veintiún personas a bordo, entre ellos iba un grupo del "Desafío levantemos Chile", personas de la fuerza aérea, del consejo de la cultura y cinco personas pertenecientes a un canal de televisión, fue cuando escuche sus nombres cuando mi mundo se detuvo, entre los integrantes del canal se encontraban Felipe Camiroaga y Roberto Bruce, no lo podía creer es que cómo era posible que algo así ocurriera, de seguro todo era un error y en cualquier momento dirían que estaban todos a salvo con heridas leves.

Pero eso nunca sucedió…

**que entre nosotros paso**

Sábado 3 de septiembre

Al otro día me levante temprano para ir a clases, al encender la televisión me entere que habían encontrado el cuerpo de un pasajero. No vi más y me fui a clases.

**era el más terrible,**

**el implacable, el más feroz**

El laboratorio como siempre fue muy entretenido, de todas las asignaturas que tengo esta es la favorita, mientras estábamos haciendo nuestros experimentos un amigo nos conto que en la mañana había fallecido un compañero de enfermería, me sentí tan mal, yo lo conocía, una pena inundo mi ser, y cuando ya nada más podía ser peor alguien nos dice que ya habían encontrado cuatro cuerpos de las personas que viajaban en el avión.

**ahora comprendo en total**

**este silencio mortal**

Llegue a mi casa devastada, estuve todo el día pendiente de las noticias esperando el milagro que todos esperaban, Amy llego a las cuatro a mi hogar, vimos Vampire Knight, muy buen anime nunca lo había visto y me encanto.

**ángel que pasa, besa y abraza**

Amy se fue cuando terminamos de ver la serie, nuevamente me quede sola, odiaba estar sola en momentos como éste y mi novio no tenía para cuando llegar, ya en la noche habían identificados los cuerpos.

**ángel para un final.**

Cuando escuche que se trataba de Roberto Bruce sentí que se me apretaba el corazón, él era mi notero favorito, mi notero estrella, siempre haciendo entrevistas distintas, poniéndole su toque especial a cada una de ella, era un excelente periodista, justo el día de ayer en la tarde habíamos estado hablando de él sobre una nota que hizo sobre el fin del mundo y de cómo se estaba preparando una persona para enfrentar tal desastre.

**Todo empezó en la sorpresa**

Me fui a dormir con la esperanza de que pronto encontrarían al resto y que milagrosamente se habían salvado de este accidente.

**en un encuentro casual**

Domingo 4 de septiembre.

Estuve todo el día acostada esperando buenas noticias, pero nada de nada, sólo que cada vez se sumaban más rescatistas para acelerar el proceso y rescatar a alguien que aún estuviera vivo.

**Pero la noche es traviesa **

Cerca de la seis se confirmo, el avión se había desintegrado por lo tanto no existían posibilidades encontrar sobrevivientes. Llore y llore hasta que casi no me quedaban lágrimas, veintiún personas no podían estar muertas, lo peor de todo es que no era gente común y corriente y no lo digo porque cinco de ellos pertenecían a un canal de televisión, sino porque cada uno de ellos viajaba para hacer un bien, para reconstruir la isla que había sido arrasada por un tsunami el 27 de febrero del año pasado, no entiendo por qué la gente buena es la primera en irse, no lo entiendo y jamás lo voy a entender.

**cuando se teje el azar**

Una luz de esperanza surgió ese día en la noche, cuando una "vidente" dijo que Felipe y dos personas más se encontraban en una cueva esperando a ser rescatados, la alegría y la esperanza volvieron a mí, a pesar de la tristeza por Roberto y las demás personas.

**sin querer se hace una ofrenda,**

Lunes 5 de septiembre.

Hoy tenía que ir a clases temprano pero no fui, las personas del canal de televisión trabajaban en un matinal, antes siempre lo veía cuando entraba tarde a clases, era distinto a los otros, no sé qué era, pero era distinto.

**que pacta con el dolor**

Me quede en casa viendo el matinal, y fue lo más triste que había visto en mi vida, estuve llorando desde que comenzó a las ocho de la mañana hasta que termino cerca de las una de la tarde, cada nota que hacían para recordar a sus compañeros me partía el alma y el corazón.

**o pasa un ángel, se hace leyenda **

Tengo serios problemas emocionales, nunca he sido muy estable en ese sentido, la muerte me afecta demasiado, desde hace dos años que la estoy pasando mal, me aleje de algunos amigos, luego vino el terremoto donde murieron tres familiares, en junio murió el hermano de mi mejor amigo, días después murió un amigo que no veía hace años, en agosto murió mi perro, durante el año murieron cuatro compañeros de universidad y ahora esto, creo que por todos esos factores esta tragedia me está afectando más de lo que debería, como que ahora estoy llorando por todo lo que no llore cuando correspondía.

**y se convierte en amor**

Jueves 8 de septiembre.

Habían pasado un par de días y yo aún mantenía la esperanza de que iban a encontrar vivos a los que faltaban, ahora era menos el día de ayer encontraron restos de tres personas y el día de hoy el de una persona. Claramente las esperanzas se agotaban, pero a pesar del pesimismo que siempre he cargado esta vez estaba segura de que sucedería un milagro.

**o pasa un ángel, se hace leyenda **

**y se convierte en amor**

Viernes 9 de septiembre.

Y el milagro no sucedió…

Hoy se confirmo la identidad de cinco personas más que murieron en ese trágico accidente, entre ellas Felipe Camiroaga y Felipe Cubillos, mis ánimos cada vez decaían más. Comencé a pensar que los milagros no existen.

La vida me ha demostrado que no existen…

**Ahora comprendo**

**cual era el ángel**

He estado en cama desde hace dos días, momentos como este me hacen pensar en mi vida, en lo poco que la he disfrutado, me ha hecho pensar en lo que vale la pena y en lo que no, en las personas que estuvieron siempre conmigo y en las personas que prometieron hacerlo y a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron salieron corriendo.

**que entre nosotros paso**

Me hacen pensar en la sociedad de hoy en día, una en la que el individualismo está por sobre lo que nos hace ser personas, una sociedad que sólo es solidaria cuando tragedias muy grandes ocurren, no antes.

**era el más terrible,**

**el implacable, el más feroz**

Sé que estoy generalizando y que aún existen personas que hacen el bien sin pedir nada a cambio, pero, por desgracia es la minoría…

**ahora comprendo en total**

Martes 13 de septiembre.

Hoy fui a la universidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir, para variar, pero tenía que hacerlo, hace días que estoy haciendo una electroforesis y no me ha salido del todo bien, lo peor de todo es que mañana debo exponer sobre ese tema y aún no logro terminar. Aunque debo reconocer que eso no fue lo peor, mientras estaba haciendo mi trabajo en el laboratorio otra compañera también se encontraba ahí haciendo otro experimento, todo iba bien hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, su novio la llamaba para decirle que su mejor amiga había muerto en la mañana…

**este silencio mortal**

En ese momento pasaron mil pensamientos por mi cabeza, aún no entiendo por qué la gente buena tiene que irse primero….

Llegue a casa muy tarde, me fui directo a mi habitación, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era dormir, al entrar me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, mi novio al fin ha llegado.

**ángel que pasa, besa y abraza**

-Amor al fin llegaste.- Me dice mientras me abraza fuertemente.

-Darien te extrañe tanto.-

-Y yo a ti Sere.- Nos besamos tiernamente y nos preparamos para dormir.

Una vez acostados encendí la televisión para ver las noticias y lo que veo me sorprende, hoy fue el funeral de Felipe, inmediatamente comencé a llorar, no pude evitarlo, han sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Afortunadamente ahora tenía a mi novio al lado.

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?- Dijo mientras sobaba mi espalda.

-Darien es que es tan triste toda esta situación.-

-Pero Sere ni siquiera los conocías…-

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso, es cierto no los conocía, pero sabes cuánto los admiraba, a Felipe por todas sus causas ambientalistas, y a Roberto mi notero estrella, casi eran mi ejemplo a seguir.-

-Si lo sé.-

-Sé que tal vez exagero, pero… Es que me da demasiada pena que personas que querían hacer un bien, que siempre lo estaban haciendo, tuvieran que morir tan injustamente.-

-Te entiendo amor, yo pienso lo mismo, es injusto pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.-

-Darien esto no te hace pensar en lo frágil que somos, en que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo…- Iba a continuar pero Darien la interrumpió.

-Claro que me hace pensar, pero las cosas pasan y nada podemos hacer para evitarlo.-

-No quisiera morir tan joven…-

-Sé feliz Sere, disfruta de la vida, disfruta a los que amas, vive el presente a full y no esperes a que suceda una tragedia para ser solidaria, puedes serlo siempre y verás como tú corazón se llena de alegría. Y así si algún día sucede algo nadie podrá decir que no disfrutaste la vida.-

-Te amo tanto Darien.-

-Y yo a ti Sere.- Dijo antes de besarme.

**ángel para un final…**

**Esta historia está dedicada a los 21 de Juan Fernández, ya se cumplieron 16 días desde el accidente y aún no lo creo, espero que situaciones como esta ayuden a las personas a darse cuenta de que existen cosas muchos más importantes que lo material.**

**Disfruten su vida, vivan al límite, pero todo con precaución, yo no les digo que salgan a emborracharse o que pasen de fiesta en fiesta, cuando les digo que vivan al límite me refiero a que aprovechen a sus personas queridas al máximo, vivan la vida, porque si llegara a pasar algo, Dios no lo quiera, habrán hecho todo lo que era importante para ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y pasen también a leer mis otros fics (:**

**Pueden buscarme en facebook por el nombre de Cata Chiba.**

**Que tengan una linda semana!**


End file.
